lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Polar Bears
Polar Bears are bears that appear in The Lion Guard universe. They live in the Tree of Life. Appearance In The Real World Polar Bears have large bodies and long necks. Their ears are small, round and close to their head. Their fur is off-white, so they blend in with the ice and snow around them. They have black eyes, nose and mouth and black skin under their fur. In The Lion Guard In the Lion Guard, their appearance remain exactly the same. Information In The Real World Polar bears are classified as marine mammals because they spend most of their lives on the sea ice of the Arctic Ocean. They have a thick layer of body fat and a water-repellant coat that insulates them from the cold air and water. Considered talented swimmers, they can sustain a pace of six miles per hour by paddling with their front paws and holding their hind legs flat like a rudder. Polar bears spend over 50% of their time hunting for food. A polar bear might catch only one or two out of ten seals it hunts, depending on the time of year and other variables. Their diet mainly consists of ringed and bearded seals because they need large amounts of fat to survive. Scientists have divided the total polar bear population into 19 units or subpopulations. Of those, the latest data from the IUCN Polar Bear Specialist Group show that one subpopulation is in decline (Southern Beaufort Sea) and that there is a high estimated risk of future decline due to climate change and data deficiency. Because of ongoing and potential loss of their sea ice habitat resulting from climate change, polar bears were listed as a threatened species in the US under the Endangered Species Act in May 2008. The survival and the protection of the polar bear habitat are urgent issues for WWF. In The Lion Guard Polar Bears can walk and stomp the snow with their big paws. History In The Lion Guard The River of Patience The Polar Bear named Tangaagim was watching Rani show the lion guard around the Tree of Life. Poa the Destroyer Tangaagim meets Beshte when he's looking for new animals to talk to. He teaches him how to walk on the ice like a polar bear. However, he later gets scared of Beshte when Pinguino tells him that Beshte is "Poa the Destroyer". Tangaagim goes to the Tree of Life with Baliyo. Rani and the Lion Guard, tell the animals that Beshte isn't a threat. After hearing that Beshte saved Pinguino's life, Pinguino calls Beshte "Poa the Life Saver" and Tangaagim asks Beshte if he could save his life too someday. Long Live the Queen After hearing that Queen Janna completed her journey through the Circle of Life Tangaagim and female Polar Bear comes to her funeral. He later shows up at Rani's coronation along with the rest of the animals. Triumph of the Roar Mama Binturong and her army have taken over the Tree of Life. Makuch a and his army chased Tangaagim who tried to eat him. Return to the Pride Lands Tangaagim and Female Polar Bear shows up at Queen Rani and King Kion's wedding. Notable Polar Bears in The Lion Guard *Tangaagim *Female Polar Bear *Tangaagim's Sleuth Category:Animals Category:Bears Category:Mammals Category:Polar Bears Category:Real Life Category:Tree of Life's Inhabitants